excellententitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Return from the Calmart Dollar Bin
Plot Chocolate Bar was reinstated as host and was set to find 15 contestants which he did, and they competed in a challenge in which they had to stay longest in a maze without dying. Feather, Poison, and Moonstone became the team leaders and created their teams, Team Heathers, Team Are We Even on the Show, and Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans. Coverage Chocolate Bar is seen opening his mailbox, with a letter containing hope about a second season of Excellent Entities. He refuses to go, and a van speeds past, with him landing in it. He is forced to recruit new people for season, and agrees. He starts off by going to a homeless shelter. They are presumably playing a card game, and Mango cheats to win, confusing SharkBearBerry and Poison, who thought they were playing a different game. After, getting annoyed with Mango and the others' constant questioning about whether he was being real right now, he then goes to under a highway to find Chalky and Broomer. He then finds Nail at his radio show, Moonstone in a mental institution, Latte at Bar Stucks, Diary in a field and Gumball Machine in a park with children she then lost. The theme song then commences, then he explains the challenge which the contestants would have to survive in the maze the longest, the final three would then pick their teams. Broomer gets out, then Smartie, then Chalky, then SharkBearBerry and Nail, then Diary and Feather, Feather comes back to life, then Latte falls down a hole and dies, next Mango dies from Headset, then Poison kills Clay, and Gumball Machine dies next, and finally Tub of Lard then Headset die. Poison, Moonstone, and Feather all won and get to pick the teams, Feather picks Gumball Machine, Broomer, Diary, and SharkBearBerry, Poison picking Latte, Clay, Mango, and Chalky but received Nail instead of Chalky, and so Moonstone received Chalky, Headset, Tub of Lard, and Smartie. Then they decided the team names, Feather chosing Team Heathers, Poison chosing Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans, and Moonstone, Team Are We Even On The Show. After the credits Latte is at Calmart, and wants to get a movie but he found EE season 1 which was so bad he set the dollar bin on fire and instead wanted to go to Bay Jewelers, then revealing Chalky is his new best friend. Trivia *Five oldies joined and ten rookies joined, coincidentally there were five girls and ten boys. *The gender ratio improved from last season from one to five to now one to three. Continuity The continuity fit quite nicely to the episode, in one of the endings you could pick for EE episode 11 part 2 it states Moonstone was put into a mental institution where she was found in episode 1, Mango lived in a homeless shelter and Broomer and Chalky were both in jail, and that Nail was a radio host, so they all were found where they were told they would be. References *Excellent Entities was known for it's referencing and so is EEE *In the Feather - Poison scene, their last lines "Busted show girl" and "Go back to party city" were references from a show that the creators watch *"Another day another back pain" was a reference to a Spongebob episode when Spongebob said "Another day another quarter" *The Calmart dollar bin was a reference to the Walmart dollar bin where all the bad movies go, EE season 1 was shown in it implying it was a bad season Goofs *When revived, Diary is shown as a Grahamlin and not herself, this glitch was due to her body being replaced in flash with a Grahamlin body *TacoTurtle and Catalin were shown in the credits for animation yet neither completed a scene *Brannon Cool was not in the credits for voicing Smartie but instead Mango78910 was, one of the original voice actors for that character Gallery Category:Episodes